The Rose of Gryffindor
by RandomWriter2011
Summary: How could it be? They were supposed to hate each other! This was not what was supposed to happen! But it had happened...now he didn't know what to do. Should he give in and be with him or should he stick to the path that had been laid out before him? May change to M rating later on.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Harry Potter series or characters. I do not aim to take credit for their creation. All characters are property of their creator. I do not own anything except the plot for this story.**

* * *

His hair, his eyes, the well-toned muscles of his arms and back, his athletic frame…it was all so perfect. _He_ was perfect. At fourteen this boy looked like he should be the son of a god or something…and he was always so kind and gentle…he was like a dream. But damnit…why did he have to be a Gryffindor?! He remembered the first time he saw the young man like it was yesterday. In truth it had been last year, during fourth year. The teen had been homeschooled for years and his guardian had finally thought he was ready. None of that mattered though…at first glance his heart had been completely and utterly stolen. This kid…this Gryffindor…was unlike anything or anyone he had ever seen before. He couldn't get him out of his head, every time he closed his eyes all he saw was this teen. He knew from a young age that he was gay so being so attracted to another guy wasn't what was confusing him…what confused him was WHY. Why couldn't he stop thinking about this guy? Why couldn't stop imagining being with him? Why was he attracted to a Gryffindor?!

He groaned as his head hit the table, signaling he had zoned out while he was reading his text book. He sighed as he lifted his head off the Library table and rubbed his forehead as he laid his book down. From across the table his best friend looked up and gave him a worried glance. He never zoned out like that…or at least he hadn't until that dark-haired vision of perfection came to school. Now it took all he had in him just to stay focused in class…which was incredibly difficult when that certain vision sat across the room from him and often looked up from his work, making eye-contact. He let out another sigh as he dropped his head to the table again, this time on purpose. He couldn't take this anymore…just the thinking about that Gryffindor had a certain part of his body coming alive. While it was true that he had taken many guys to his chambers before, he had never been caught so off guard before. The strangest part about all of this was the fact that since that kid had come to school…he had stopped having one-night stands or quick sessions in the locker rooms after practice. He had stopped hooking up at all…he didn't want anyone other than that damn Gryffindor. He couldn't take it…something had to be done.

"Go talk to him."

He looked up into the concerned eyes of his first and closest best friend. It was obvious that his behavior had her worried but he couldn't do that. He sighed as his head fell to the table once more. His head felt like it was going to explode if something didn't happen soon. Suddenly he felt a gentle hand place itself on his arm.

"Listen to me…you can't stay focused on anything, you stare at him every time he comes around, you even dream about him…and during the games you get so distracted by him that you end up letting him win. This isn't you. Trust me…you need to talk to him. Lay your moves on him and get him into bed."

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'?"

He lifted his head and saw the confused look on her face and sighed. He sat straight up and began twisting a piece of paper in his hands, his eyes watching his hands.

"I'm not going to use him as a one-night stand…I don't like the thought of it. And before you say anything no…it's not because the thought of hooking up with a Gryffindor makes me sick because oddly it doesn't…it's because…well…I just can't."

Silence fell between them once again as a look of complete and utter shock fell on her face. She had never thought she would see this day. Suddenly she was out of her chair and hugging his neck tight as her muted peals of delightful laughter filled the air around them.

"Oh Merlin! You're in love! I can't believe it! Wait until the others find out!"

"Knock it off! I'm not in love! He's just too nice to hurt like that!"

"Oh listen to yourself, will you?"

She took her seat once again and took his hands into hers as she locked her eyes with his.

"You can't stop thinking about him…you said you dream about him all the time…you have to use every ounce of strength you possess just to stay focused in class…you can't stand the thought of using him as a one-night stand because it will hurt him…you stare after him when he passes by in the corridors…you daydream about him when we're supposed to be studying…you get aroused every time his name even slightly crosses your mind or you hear just a whisper of his name…and best of all: you haven't shacked up with a single one of your little toys since you laid eyes on him. And you don't even care that he's a Gryffindor! Face it dear…you're in love."

His eyes narrowed for a moment before they widened. He groaned as he pulled his hands from hers and dropped his head into his hands. A soft sigh escaped soon after as he realized that she was right. How could he have been so blind? One glance was all it took to snatch his heart right from his chest…and he hadn't even realized it had happened! Had he truly been that deep in denial? Oh bloody hell…what was his father going to think?! There was no way in hell this was happening…he could not be in love with _him_. But he was…

"Earth to Draco! I was talking!"

"Huh?"

Oh. Brilliant. Now he couldn't even say anything other than 'huh'…Merlin kill him now.

"Honestly…would you please try to stay focused more than three seconds? Anyways…I said go and talk to him. Get him alone and ask him to help you out with your Defense homework and then, after you're done, confess everything. Only then will you know whether or not he's gay and into you as well."

"Pansy…"

"Trust me, alright?"

Draco sighed and dropped his head once more to the table. This year was going to be the death of him…then next year he would be forced to take the mark…his father had already told him in secret. He didn't want the mark and his father didn't want to force him into that life either but it had to be done in order to keep his mother safe…he would do it for her sake, just as his father had done. He just hoped that, if he did get together with his secret love, he would be able to protect them all. He was brought out of his thoughts by a soft voice coming from his left.

"Hey…mind if I join you two? The rest of the tables are taken…"

"Sure, not at all."

He lifted his head and watched as the very one he had just been talking to Pansy about sat down in the empty seat to his left and took out his book to start his homework. He gulped and quickly returned his attention to the book that had been forgotten in front of him. There was no way this brunet god was sitting beside him…this couldn't be happening. He began forcing himself to stay focused on his book and not the teen beside him. No way he would lose it now…he couldn't…this teen could not know how he felt. He would die if that ever happened.


	2. Note

Attention all readers,

This story is going on hiatus until I get it completely finished. I do not know how long that will take but I promise you, it will be worth the wait. To keep you all going, however, as I finish a chapter of the story I will post a preview of that chapter here on this note so check back every few weeks or so to see if there has been a new preview added or an additional note made.

RandomWriter2011


End file.
